Forever Brothers Forever Shinobi Forever legends
by IceD17z
Summary: Naruto a boy seen as the Kyubey Sasuke Hated for his clans betrayal together with there best friend they shall change the world


Forever brothers' forever shinobi forever legends

I DO NOT OWN ANY TING BUT MY CARTER ICE AND SOME JUST N THE CLAN I CAME UP WITH OK. ~CRYS ANIME TEERS AND GARRA APPERS WITH HIS SAND WHIP WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CRYING SORRY GARRA OK 2 THE STORY this oc 2 ok

It was normal day in the hidden leaf the birds were singing the children were play three little boys where being chased by a mob you know the usual yep.

The first being a blonde haired boy with cerulean blue eyes and whisker marks on both his cheeks and a hideous orange jump suite that a blind monkey could see from 10 miles away.

The second being a dark haired boy who's hair resembled that of ducks booty he had on black short-sleeved shirt and black shorts.

The last was a strange looking boy he had dark skin white hair and neon blue eye that looked like they were glowing he had on a black no sleeve shirt black trip pant and a flak jacket with a hood that had a fur trim on it.

As they ran the villagers, where throw thing from household tools to ninja knives and shuriken while do this they yelled come here you cussed span of satin and you killers ill kill you.

However, the boys kept running until they found them selves at a gate that led to a creepy looking forest that had dark twisted tree and what looked like blood everywhere.

Sasuke we can go in there it looks to scary the blond boy said to the duck but boy now identified as Sauke.

Well Naruto what other choice do we have the villagers' will kill us if the catch us said Sauske to Naruto. Yeah Naruto we have no choice and I bet well be fine ok so start climbing the boy said as he started climbing the fence with Sauske.

Ok I guess IceD said Naruto as he too started to climb the gate.

As they did the villagers stop and smiled looks like there going to get THEMSELVES killed in The Forest of Death one of the villagers said and they all started laughing there ignorant heads off.

People you said we would be ok Naruto yelled as him Sasuke and IceD ran from a giant rabbit that didn't look so tasty when it tried to eat you.

Well this is your fault Naruto you had to poke the rabbit with a stick said IceD.

your lucky I don't trip you said Sasuke as they ran faster well I was hungry and thought I could hunt it and we could eat ok sorry for trying to feed you guys said Naruto as he avoided a swipe from the rabbits giant paw.

Wow, Naruto pleas go over with us next time you want to hunt something ok said IceD or don't hunt thing bigger than your self-said Sasuke.

As the word left his mouth, a giant snake came out of nowhere and ate the rabbit.

The young boys looked at it in surprise and horror as the snake at the rabbit.

As the young boys started to back away a woman appeared in front of them she had pale skin purple hair that was in a ponytail she had on a black mesh shirt and an orange mini skirt that went to her knees, a tan trench coat, and a hidden leaf forehead protector on her head.

The woman smiled down at the boys now what are the three of you doing in my forest she asked as she looked at there horror and slightly curious faces.

The villagers chased us here said Naruto. Yeah they tried to kill us Sasuke said as he straitened up and looked at the woman.

That's right we ran here and then we ran in to the rabbit IceD said as he schooled his emotions and smirked. Do you think we can stay here pleas miss?

My names Anko ok gaki and you three may stay here if you do as I say ok Anko said as she smirked evilly at the boys.

Each boy had shivers run down there spines and thought it over with each other ok Anko we agree but you also have to train us to be ninja the three said to gather.

Anko thought this over and said ok and so the legend begins.

Therefore, what do you think it's my first story ever so constructive comments ok or ill send Garra after you ok?

No you want Garra says as he crack his sand whip so mean Garra-san


End file.
